


Boys in the Bubble

by JuuuuuJ



Category: IT (2017), RPS - Freeform - Fandom, Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Multi, Stalking, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuuuuJ/pseuds/JuuuuuJ
Summary: BOYS BOYS BOYS:)OOC无脑爽文，Fack前提下的Jasher，切黑AA，假的小三文学？好像有点等边三角形的意思，不知道后面会不会有3p，雷点会分章标明，为我的恶趣味和犯罪行为道歉（sorry not sorry





	Boys in the Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> 本次预警：blow job√ stalking√

00.

偌大的游泳池空荡荡的，只有两个卷发男孩躺在充气阀上。粉色火烈鸟带他们在水上漂来漂去，有一边翅膀的气不是很足，被男孩垂下来的腿压得发瘪。

每个星期四的下午，游泳馆都会早早闭馆，打扫消毒，为周末做准备。泳池里的水被抽空，躲在池底的那些主人遗忘的泳镜发圈钥匙扣终于露出来，花花绿绿一片。白蓝色的瓷砖也被刷洗干净，再注入的水就显得清透许多。

时针指向午夜十一点，月光堆在半透明的棚顶，冰凉的卤素灯亮了两盏，照在男孩们交叠的身体上，如大剧院舞台的聚光灯，追随着二人相缠的影子。

十几岁少年的身体长得比所有早春时节抽条的嫩柳都还要快些，不知哪个夏天过去，他们就不再是小孩子了。天真烂漫那一套不管用了，他们不再被允许在人前过分亲昵，坐大腿勾手指亲脸颊通通都要戒掉。

可对他们戒不掉对彼此的喜欢呀。

于是有了无人注视时的大胆，有了星期四游泳馆的午夜约会。馆内消毒剂的味道还没散去，两个男孩在唇齿相缠间喘着粗气，毫不在意地把酸腐的空气吸进肺腔。一切顾忌都被腐蚀成渣，被他们赤裸裸的欢喜冲得无影无踪。

他们也许不知道，在场的还有另一位少年。他在他们的舞台下坐着，想要自己的名字也挤进演出名单。

 

01.

Finn抓着Jack的腰，两手拂过胯骨，再滑到大腿上。软乎乎的皮肤包裹着精巧的骨骼，在他掌下献媚。他把手滑进过短的红色泳裤，可指尖刚刚碰到臀肉，Jack就突然用双脚勾住他的背，带着他翻了一圈。

他们在火烈鸟背上滚来滚去，每每在快要掉下水的时候才被对方拽回怀抱。小小的充气阀不够他们折腾，Finn的左腿到底还是滑进水里，他笑起来，Jack趁机舔进他的唇缝。

他们亲吻的啾啾声撞上墙壁，又弹回来，变得加倍激烈。Finn用牙齿轻咬Jack的下唇，终于如愿以偿地把手探进他那紧得要命的泳裤，让他贴着他的嘴喘息。

在吻和吻之间，Finn挤出黏乎乎的句子，“你要把……”音节被Jack的软舌勾出来，如数吞下腹，“……儿童泳裤穿到什么时候。”

“你敢说你不喜欢我这么穿吗？”Jack边说边摸上Finn的大花泳裤，拽起裤腰里的皮筋儿，又坏心眼地松开手，让它以刚刚好的力度打在他的老二上。Finn愉悦地倒吸一口气，Jack得意地笑了，在他身上晃动着大腿，嫩肉一下下蹭着他探出泳裤的龟头。

 

Finn勾住他的后颈，再次亲上去。惹得对方塌下腰，柔软的小肚子擦过他如刺般突出的肋骨。

Jack扭过头去舔Finn的耳朵，嘴唇在他脸颊颈侧留下一条水痕，最后沿着他的小腹向下滑去。

泳裤被褪到腿窝，Finn闭上眼睛，感觉腰下软绵绵的，如同躺在云端，Jack的嘴巴和手掌比太阳还要炙热。

 

“啊……”当Finn呻吟着要高潮时，Jack偏偏退开半寸，伸出舌头去接，结果当然溅得一团糟，不过他看起来十分满足，下巴唇边沾着点点精液，就像还没学会舔食牛奶的幼猫。

接着他就像猫那样摆着胯爬过来，趴到Finn胸前。Finn帮他把垂到眼前的卷发别在耳后，亲亲他的太阳穴，小声说：“喜欢……”

Jack拍开他的手，又咯咯咯地笑起来：“给你忠告，千万不要在人家刚刚给你口交之后提喜欢。”

Finn也笑，另外一只手却照样不安分地顺着两人相贴的皮肤往下摸，握住他泳裤前面半勃的轮廓。

 

02.

Asher缩在跳水台后面，举着手机，摄像头对准泳池中央那个颜色刺眼的火烈鸟。

镜头里两个卷毛脑袋凑在一起，鬈发连成片，像是层层叠叠的蔷薇藤曼。Asher干咽了一下，觉得喉咙发紧，墙上挂钟的滴答声如同敲在他胸口。

“给你忠告，千万不要在人家刚刚给你口交之后提喜欢。”

嘻笑过后接吻的声音再次传来，直到被突兀响起的铃声打破。

Finn的手机在泳池边的衣服堆里响起来，他下意识扭头往那边看了一眼，立刻被Jack抓住头发蛮横地扯回亲吻中。

 

手机吵了一阵便安静下来。躲在一旁的Asher有点着急，Jack的呻吟声他从来都听不够，但现在，他需要Finn接起那个电话，然后一切才会按他的计划来。

好在片刻后铃声再次响起。Jack边抗议一般地哼哼，边从Finn身上翻下来。

显然这回Finn成了不想挪开的那个，他把手撑在Jack脑袋旁边，再次欺身过去——没想到Jack蜷起腿，往他腰侧踹了一脚。这让Finn失去了平衡，他惊叫着扑通一声掉进了泳池。

Asher看在眼里，差点笑出声，又赶紧抿紧嘴唇，现在他还不能暴露自己。

Jack则捧着肚子大笑起来，放肆得不行。Finn扒着火烈鸟浮出水面，把湿漉漉的头发向脑后拢去，朝他竖起中指。

手机还在不厌其烦地响，Jack用脚顶顶Finn的肩膀：“拜托你快让它闭嘴。”“是，夫人。”Finn应道，趁机拽住他的脚踝，拖着他和火烈鸟一起，往池边游去。

 

“喂？”上岸后Finn从衣服堆里摸出手机，“不是说好周四晚上非特殊情况不要找我吗？”

另一边，Asher扬起嘴角。

放心吧亲爱的，绝对是特殊情况，这一点他可以保证。

 

抱着火烈鸟的脖子，Jack伸手去摸泳池边的塑料筐，里面装的是被打捞起的杂物，Asher看着他在其中挑挑拣拣，最后翻出一个橙色蝴蝶结发圈和太阳花墨镜。

Finn挂了电话，转向他，耸耸肩：“Ayla说酒吧仓库进了小偷，我们放在那儿的设备也被搞破坏了，所以要紧急会议什么的，明天还得演出呢。”

“噢，使命在召唤，我懂，”Jack一挥手，“快去吧，主唱先生。”

“要不要我先帮你解决——”Finn指指他艳红色的泳裤。

“用不着，就当你欠我一次好了。”

Finn套上涅槃乐队印花的T恤，回道：“这么说的话，之前化学课的时候你还欠我一次呢，应该是平局才对。”

“什么？”Jack夸张地大叫，一巴掌把火烈鸟的尖嘴拍得凹进去，“我怎么不记得有这回事？”

Asher却记得。

 

那节化学课分了两人一组做实验，永远坐在最前排的Asher带领搭档早早地完成了任务。“完美！”老师夸赞道，“你愿意去帮帮其它同学吗？”

“当然。”他笑笑。

Finn和Jack在教室后排角落的位置，朝他们走过去时，Asher发现Finn正在椅子里不安地扭动着，清瘦的脊背轮廓在肥大白色半袖下忽隐忽现。

而桌子对面的Jack则满脸得逞的坏样，他的一只帆布鞋倒扣在地上。

于是Asher故意把笔丢掉，然后蹲下身去拣，不动声色地往他们桌下瞄。Jack正翘着腿，被花哨袜子包裹的脚消失在Finn大腿之间，如鲜花探进密林。Finn也将手伸到桌子下面，握住那纤细的脚腕，像是想把他推开，又像是想他更近些。烧杯和酒精灯早就被忘在一旁。

也许是注意到Asher走过来，Jack稍微坐正了身子，装模作样地翻翻面前的课本。Finn嘀咕一声，听起来像是“别他妈停。”

Asher选择在这个时候从后面拍上他的肩膀，Finn惊得差点蹦起来，手肘一挥，碰翻了酒精灯。

火苗漫开，Asher眼疾手快地抓起旁边的湿毛巾压上去：“小心。”

“没错，Finn，记下笔记吧，”Jack用两手托着腮帮，Asher本以为小女孩才会做这个俗气的动作，可到了他这儿又偏偏觉得可爱，还多了些媚态，“你妈妈没告诉过你玩火要小心吗？”他叫着Finn的名字，却看向Asher，琥珀色的眼睛忽闪忽闪。

Finn支支吾吾道了句谢谢，低下头试图藏起脸上未退的情欲。Asher对上Jack的目光，笑着说不用客气，然后又拍拍Finn的肩，手掌晕开他瘦伶伶脖颈上的薄汗，就好像也感觉到了Jack炙热的触碰。

 

眼下这簇火苗看似灭了，但却在Asher心里燃起来更旺的一片。Jack再扇扇睫毛，这把火就再也没得救了，烧到他所有的防线都崩塌融化也不肯罢休。

不仅是那一节化学课，还有午休时无人的烹饪教室，甚至体育场幽暗紧急通道那次，Asher把优等生的天赋全用在跟踪这对爱情鸟上，他躲在暗处，心跳如雷，与紧张无关，那是纯粹的兴奋和愉悦。

夜里他躺在单人床上，手伸进内裤，想起的不再是他试过的那些富家女孩，也无关杂志里的大胸模特，而是Finn骨节分明的手掐进Jack蜜色大腿的样子。

发现他们周四午夜的游泳馆幽会时，Asher窃喜了好一阵。但同时，他又意识到自己没法再乖乖坐着欣赏了，光是抓着这些下流的秘密已不再能满足他。他要把他心仪的这副画搬回家，就算用偷的。

 

【——T-B-C——】


End file.
